


Decision

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Laying the Ghost - Judy Astley
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Fix-It, Masturbation, Teen Angst, Teenagers, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi has the house to herself, and a decision to make.</p><p>Note 'Choose Not To Warn' - Mimi is 15...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed when I got to the end of the book and this (or something like this) didn't happen, let me tell you. I am almost convinced that it's only because the author ran out of the main plot and had to wrap up.

Mimi could hear the phone ringing from outside the house. Fumbling for her key – oh God, it would be just typical if she'd lost it somewhere on the way to Devon – no, there it was, phew – she got the door open and got there just in time.

'Hi – Mum?' It would be, of course. 'I've just literally walked through the door. It was a replacement bus between Tiverton and Castle Cary.'

'Right,' her mother said.

'You can phone National Rail Enquiries if you don't believe me,' Mimi said. 'Besides, me and Joel have broken up, so...'

'Oh, really? I'm so sorry, darling!' Nell sounded rather _distracted_ , Mimi thought suspiciously.

She shrugged, though her mother couldn't see it, and said, 'Don't be. It was mostly me. I've had enough train journeys to last a lifetime. I'm just going to bed now.'

'OK. Well then. I assume you're capable of going to school tomorrow.'

She'd probably phone them to check. Mimi said, 'Yes, of course I am. When will you be coming back?'

A slightly guilty giggle. 'Tomorrow night or Saturday morning.'

'Saturday is fine,' Mimi said. 'I promise I won't throw any wild parties. Maybe ask Tess over, if that's OK with you?'

'So long as it's _just_ Tess,' Nell said severely. 'I shouldn't really let you.'

'Don't worry,' Mimi said, feeling guiltily excited, though it would be quite true. 'Just Tess.'

  
Feeling inexpressibly, delightfully wicked, luxuriating in the knowledge that she had the house all to herself, Mimi kicked off her shoes and left her schoolbag by the door, and then, standing at the foot of the stairs, flicked off the hall light, and peeled off all her clothes. (Did everyone do this when they had the house to themselves?) She'd pick them up in the morning... She stood there for a moment, feeling the tickle of leftover sand between her toes, and shivered, not entirely because it was cold.

Though it was. She dashed upstairs, and waited with her hand on the handle of her bedroom door. Waited for what? She wasn't quite sure; but she had a sense that what she was about to do was important, in a way that she would never be able to tell anyone about.

Not that she would tell anyone about this anyway, of course. You didn't.

Breathing deeply, intensely aware of how fast her heart was beating, Mimi turned the handle and stepped inside. Lights? Yes: this was important – but not all the lights. She compromised, turned on the standard lamp with the hippyish purple shade, and a mauve glow suffused the room. She nodded. That would do. Slowly, deliberately, she stepped across to the mirror and looked herself up and down, saw that her eyes were wide and dark, that her nipples were hard and pointed, liked – more or less – what she saw.

Experimentally, she put a hand to her face, ran it down her cheek, her neck, downwards – but it felt odd looking at it, as if it were someone else's hand. She let it fall, and turned away from the mirror. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and infinitely slowly, as if every tiny movement was an irrevocable decision, lay back. She trailed a hand down her body, and felt herself clamouring for more; licked finger and thumb and pinched her nipples, one after another; spread herself wide across the bed, and found the spot between her legs that...

Now, Mimi let herself think about Tess. That kiss. No – too soon. That was worth saving. Well, then. Tess in the showers after PE, flushed and tousled; Tess in the dark blue bra she wasn't meant to wear at school, the way it showed through the white blouse... Mimi cried out, softly. This was a luxury: being able to make a noise. _Oh_ , she murmured, _oh_.

She was finding a rhythm now; her whole body was singing with wanting.

Tomorrow, she promised herself distractedly, she'd tell Tess. Not about _this_ , but about... about why she'd broken up with Joel, about how confused she'd been, about what the kiss had been like for her. She had everything to lose, she knew, but she felt now as if she'd no other option, that she couldn't be a coward for the rest of her life.

 _Now. Now._ She willed herself to remember how Tess had felt pressed against her, that gentle, urgent mouth on hers, the sheer _rightness_ of it, the attraction, the wanting of her, oh God, Mimi wondered, what would Tess look like, what would she -

' _Tess!_ ' she cried, and there was no going back from that.


End file.
